kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle 566
' Summary At the island where the Elder is being restrained, Ōganosuke is seen searching for him as the Elder's ki has completely disappeared. Ōganosuke remarks that it would be impossible for Hayato to suppress his powerful ki from being detected, just as Ōganosuke hears a noise behind him. He unleashes an attack that cuts down a large area of trees but he finds nothing as he shouts for the Elder to reveal himself. Ōganosuke states that time is on his side because as their fight drags on, the other masters of the Katsujinken are getting closer to defeat. Ōganosuke hears another noise and unleashes another massive attack but cannot locate the Elder, wondering if the strange noise is a breathing technique or the Elder preparing his next move. Ōganosuke commends the Elder on not having his movements read as Ōganosuke gets closer to the source of the noise. As he prepares to head to the location he wonders if it is a trap and Ōganosuke finds the Elder peacefully sleeping and snoring, next to some fruits and fish. The Elder awakens just before Ōganosuke launches his attack as he is mocked by his opponent for sleeping in such tense conditions. The Elder responds that it was a gamble as he was being weakened but it paid off as he was able to eat and sleep for an hour and regained his strength. The Elder goes on the offensive after a powerful technique and forces Ōganosuke to defend, as both fighters are impressed by their opponent's skills. The Elder comments that he's been held in this battle for too long because of Yami's strategy and that he is fighting for the sake of world peace. Ōganosuke senses that Hayato is putting all his strength on the next attack in order to escape and they both take their stances and launch their secret techniques. There is a clash of fists and swords as they trade hits but Ōganosuke observes that he might have the upper hand as Hayato isn't trying to kill him. However the fox that the Elder saved previously appears and bites Ōganosuke on the wrist, putting him off his guard. Ōganosuke tries to stab the fox but the Elder catches his blade and he prepares to hit him back with his other fist. The Elder's attack manages to connect and he thanks the fox before running across the water and escaping from the island. Though Ōganosuke does not chase after Hayato he states that the war has already been settled. Hayato hopes that his fellow Katsujinken are still alive as he sends out his feelings to them telling them to trust in their beliefs, as the other Katsujinken are seen sensing his message. Characters that Appeared *'Ōganosuke Yogi' *'Hayato Fūrinji' *'Shio Sakaki' *'Akisame Kōetsuji' *'Apachai Hopachai' *'Kensei Ma' *'Haruo Niijima' *'Shigure Kōsaka' *'Tōchūmaru' *'Kisara Nanjō' *'Kōzō Ukita' *'Hibiki Kugenin' *'Kaname Kugatachi' *'Chiaki Yūma' *'Ikki Takeda' *'James Shiba' *'Kenichi Shirahama' *'Miu Fūrinji' *'Fox''' (the one the Elder released earlier) Navigation Category:Chapters